marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lancelot Hunter (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Title = Lance Hunter | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , formerly , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = London, England, UK | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = J.I.C. Chairman, formerly Head of Armed Forces Paranormal Response, Royal Navy Commodore, S.T.R.I.K.E. director, Intelligence officer | Education = MEng (Masters in Engineering), Royal Navy Officer training | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Dymchurch, Kent, England | Creators = Gary Friedrich; Herb Trimpe | First = Captain Britain #19 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Lance Hunter was born in Dymchurch, Kent, England. When he was old enough he joined the Royal Navy rising to the rank of Commodore and after that he was recruited by MI6. S.T.R.I.K.E Lance helped form S.T.R.I.K.E. a UK based intelligence agency to counter S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was asked by S.H.I.E.L.D. to help Captain America and Captain Britain in defeating the Red Skull. While back in the field he was replaced by Tod Radcliffe as director S.T.R.I.K.E. but he was revealed to be an ally of the Red Skull and was shot dead by Nick Fury. After this Lance was placed back in charge of the agency. Hunter and Fury met with the Prime Minister James Callaghan who was angry over the lack of progress the two agency had so far. Working together they found reports of the Red Skull's operations at docklands in which they sent agents to monitor. Hunter however received a phone call informing him that the PM had been kidnapped, by being teleported out of 10 Downing Street. The Red Skull made his ransom demand giving them until 6:00 pm to surrender themselves or the PM would die. Fury demanded Hunter let S.H.I.E.L.D. in, but he declined believing this would cause an international incident. He drugged Fury so he would not cause anymore trouble. In an address to Parliament he asked the MP's to decide whether to surrender or not. They decided to surrender to buy more time. He returned to the S.T.R.I.K.E. base to revive Fury. They could not find the hostages but did learn the location of the germ bomb hidden inside Big Ben. While trying to stop the bomb he was trapped on the hand on the clock face as he ordered the mechanism to be stopped. Hunter struggled to hold on for his life as the clock moved again. The Red Skull teleported in to stop Hunter. But Captain Britain arrived to stop him giving Hunter more time. But as the Red Skull fell he activated rockets in his boots. Fury and Cap arrived to save Hunter revealing they had found the Red Skull's base and deactivated the computer controlling the bomb. He later tried to recruit Captain Britain after rescuing him from the police several times. Hunter teamed up with Captain Britain again to take down Lord Hawk However during a fight with Lord Hawk Captain Britain was severely injured. He believed Captain Britain was about, it was revealed his spirit was summoned by Merlyn and Roma to Otherworld. Once there he fought with a giant monster. However the injuries appeared on his real body as he lay unconscious. Hunter had the S.T.R.I.K.E. medics keep him alive. However after sometime Hunter believed the Captain was lost. However when his spirit returned to his body it healed and he got out of bed much to the shock of Hunter. Civil War Commodore Lance Hunter was at some time Head of Armed Forces Paranormal Response (AFRP), and was, along Alistaire Stuart, working with the S.H.I.E.L.D. British Liaison Comtessa Allegra de Fontaine on the British version of the Superhuman Registration Act (N°1521 (C.69)). Part of that function was also to explain the Act's ramifications to the British superhuman population. In that optic, the three intelligence agents met Joseph Hauer, Pete Wisdom, Captain Britain and Union Jack to brief them about it. Secret Invasion During the Secret Invasion, Joint Intelligence Committee of the United Kingdom (JIC) Chair Mortimer Grimsdale was revealed to be a Skrull agent and was killed. Lance Hunter was then appointed JIC Chair, leaving the head of the AFRP for the charge of the British Intelligence. MI13 Lance Hunter decided to let S.H.I.E.L.D. take control of the cleanup when Mys-Tech was destroyed, he did this because at the time MI13 did not have the resources for such an operation. He also kept MI13 in the dark about the whole operation, which angered Pete Wisdom when he learned the truth. Relationship with Bobbi Sometime later, he got romantically involved with Bobbi Morse and their relationship was going quite well, despite the fact that Bobbi (for mistake, or just for teasing him) often called him Clint, her ex-husband. | Powers = | Abilities = | Abilities = * Engineer: Hunter has a masters degree in engineering. * Master Martial Artist: He is a seasoned unarmed- and armed-combat expert. * Master Tactician and Strategist: He is an accomplished strategist. * ' Advanced Military Operator:'Hunter has trained as sailor in the Royal Navy becoming an demolitions expert and vehicle specialist. He holds an unlimited-tonnage, all-seas license as a commander of ocean-going vessels. * Expert Marksman: He is an exceptional marksman of every type of firearm. * Weapons Proficiency: He is proficient in wielding various weapons. * Multi-lingual: Lance is fluent in various languages. * Expert Vehicular driver: As a S.T.R.I.K.E. agent Hunter is proficient in driving cars, motor cycles, Trucks, Tanker, helicopters, etc. | Strength = Lance Hunter possesses the normal human strength of a man of in his middle-age years, and with his own height and build who engages in extensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Lance Hunter's appearance has been altered to resemble his Marvel Cinematic Universe counterpart, being now a much younger man and Bobbi Morse's new romantic interest. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:English Category:Government Agents Category:Shooting Category:Martial Arts Category:Strategists Category:Marvel UK Characters